


囹圄深陷

by KitschStatue



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Guro, M/M, Monsters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 狱卒/宝箱怪/灰烬，伊鲁席尔地下监牢惊魂记





	囹圄深陷

伊鲁席尔不见天日的地下监牢，穿过右手边那道狭长回廊，却可以看到苍白的月亮。灰烬现在躲在墙后，透过铁栅栏向外窥伺。

这里游荡着多个狱卒。灰烬还没有被它们抓到过，但知道靠近那把烙铁会让自己虚弱。他算准狱卒的巡逻路线，探出头观察地形以制定接下来的行动计划。他的隐身法术暂时还没失效，或许可以直接从这些狱卒身边穿过。

但就在他眼前，正在发生的却是一些别的事……那是最荒诞的梦里也没有出现过的场景：三个狱卒正在和一只宝箱怪……交媾，或者说强暴。

灰烬僵硬在原地，眼睛紧紧盯着那只被仰面钉在地上的宝箱怪——它的腿骨和臂骨被折断，一小截颜色发了霉般的骨头支楞在空气里。它的舌头从獠牙间伸出来，像只被调教好的狗冲自己的主人吐舌头。没有人会想拥有这样的狗，他想，也没有哪只狗会如此擅长提供性服务。

他能看到宝箱怪是如何四肢折断躺在地上，它的舌头又是如何谄媚地蠕动，包裹住狱卒的下半身……狱卒的提灯放在地上，用烙铁训练宝箱怪更好地使用舌头。灰烬听到了皮肉和热铁相触时“哧啦”的声响。

灰烬好像明白地牢的下水道里，那只倒行的宝箱怪是怎么被制造出来的了。

想到那只宝箱怪，灰烬不自在起来，感觉喉咙和屁股还在隐隐作痛。这世上怎能有这样的怪物？有时候越不愿意去想一件事，它就越会控制不住地从水底浮上来冒头。他忍不住想到了那只宝箱怪对自己做了什么。

 

灰烬对宝箱怪并不陌生。他知道怎么巧妙地使用狩猎不死人护符，或者对着箱子先砍一刀。但他过去面对的宝箱怪都是那种……拥有细长的手脚，攻击手段要么是踢击，要么就直接用嘴巴咬碎敌人的脑袋。灰烬对这种死亡方式并不陌生，那是在洛斯里克城墙，他手忙脚乱，劫后余生，好不容易爬下梯子，可以去打开宝箱领取对自己英勇的奖赏，迎接他的却是一张满是刺状长牙的嘴巴。那些密密麻麻的尖牙个个儿都有他半个胳膊那么长。灰烬不会忘记它们咬碎自己头骨时令人头皮发麻的声音……这话听起来有点奇怪，因为他那时候好像已经没有头皮了。感谢众神创造罗德兰，在这无数世界并存之地，一个灰烬死了也没关系，几百个几万个灰烬厌了无尽头的痛苦更无所谓。只要有一个灰烬能到达终点，这火总是能继续传下去。

他理解为什么有灰烬会放弃。所有人，那些告诉他这旅程会多么漫长，这条路会有多少痛苦和悔恨的所有人，都没有说过他可能会遭遇这些……

一切就像是刚发生那样。他能清楚地记起来那个宝箱怪是怎样用扭曲颠倒的姿势接近他，抱住他的腿，用那双尖利肮脏的手撕开他的防具……这只是一个新的敌人，拥有新的攻击手段。最起码我没有当场死掉，还有机会。他当时握紧手里的剑，这样冷静地想着如何脱身，直到它伸出舌头……有时候他甚至会觉得这就是惩罚。如果你一开始就放弃，坐在火祭场的台阶上不出去，再或者说根本就不推开棺材盖，不从自己的墓地里爬出来，这些痛苦就根本不会存在。

当宝箱怪将他拿剑的右手生生折断，舌头重重地舔舐过软垂的阴茎，触碰到紧闭的肛口，他咬着牙不去看自己耷拉的手臂，因下半身那诡异的触感而背后发凉。或许他猜到了自己会被怎样。但他怎么会想到根本不止如此……人无法去凭空想象根本没有原型的事物。灰烬从记忆中得知过人类的交媾，生殖器插入，高潮，迷糊而晕眩，温暖又潮湿，作为人所能拥有的快乐之一，一起被不死人的诅咒剥夺。但宝箱怪的舌头——它在灰烬僵硬而涣散的目光中舔开那个臀间的小洞，不可抵挡地一点一点插入，撑开，塞满，像是根本没有尽头——它的舌头有多长？灰烬想，为什么自己还没有直接死掉？

如果我没有来伊鲁席尔的地下监牢就好了。或许他的不愿放弃，他的坚持，才是这折磨的真正源头，如果他通不过古达的考验，走不下洛斯里克的城墙，他就根本不会遭遇更深的痛苦。

一切都已经晚了。在他从石棺里站起来的刹那，他便就此被交到了脱离人世的残酷的命运手里。这命运根本没有天意胜利，所有的结果都只关乎力量与执念，他只是最自由、最开放世界的囚徒，就像那把旧而不废的戟，使命有多长久从一开始就已注定。他要去的地方无人知晓，但有的事却在一切开始前便已注定，正如他一旦到了新地点，目所及处的所有人都必定是他的敌人，这条路上有那么多营火，就连返乡的奇迹也无法辨认哪里才是他的真理和故乡。

无火的余灰第一次对自我的意义质疑，但很快就又为此羞愧。

这没什么，他告诉自己，他可以经受这些——直到宝箱怪的舌头像条贪婪的蛇一点点深入自己看中的洞口，蠕动着蹭到那可恶的腺体，他感觉自己的肠道发麻，神经和停止思考的大脑直接接驳。他已经被插得这么深了。为什么痛苦还没有尽头，他还没有触碰到绝望的底层？那可憎的舌头一点点向上，隔着内脏与肉块硌到脊椎骨，在欲呕感中钻出喉咙口……

无火的余灰是接纳事物的容器。他突然想到咒术老师的话。灰烬艰难地低头，左手颤抖着触碰自己病态鼓胀起来的胸腹，张开嘴想要说话，舌头却只能在拥挤的嘴巴中动了动，发出赫赫的气声。现在他整具身体都被穿在了宝箱怪的舌头上，体腔成了怪物可以肆意进出的肉道……

 

灰烬眼前一黑，从回忆中挣扎出来。

一切已经结束了。他想，现在那个宝箱怪早就死掉了。

他屏息慢行，小心地绕过那些交媾的怪物，走向罪都的入口。他永远不会忘记这里的。不止是因为还有故友需要他回返来救，还因为那种甚至能让他动摇的惊人与丑恶：原来有这样一个世界，有一群这样的半活不死的怪物，可以做着这样的事……或许是他已经看到了罪都颓圮的高墙，也或许是被侵犯过的喉咙和身体就算在营火休息过却仍肿痛，灰烬此时沉浸在自己的思绪里，甚至忘记了隐身魔法已经失效……他很快就会为这次疏忽付出代价了。


End file.
